


[Podfic] Shatter and Drown

by thriceandonce (sylvaine)



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Asexuality, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cover Art, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Repods Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-08
Updated: 2011-03-08
Packaged: 2017-10-29 18:18:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvaine/pseuds/thriceandonce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>‘I’m here Sherlock,’ John says.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>(Podfic of 'Shatter and Drown' by mresundance)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Shatter and Drown

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Shatter and Drown](https://archiveofourown.org/works/146790) by [mresundance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mresundance/pseuds/mresundance). 



  
**Title:**[Shatter and Drown](http://archiveofourown.org/works/146790%22)  
 **Author:**[mresundance](http://mresundance.dreamwidth.org/)  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Pairing:** Sherlock/John  
 **Duration:** 0:16:27  
 **Music Credits:** "Everything" by Lifehouse  
  
  
  
Download links (right-click save as):  
  
[mp3](http://sylvaine.parakaproductions.com/audio/podfic/SH/%5BSH_BBC%5D_shatter_%26_drown_%28mresundance-author_sylvaine-reader%29.mp3) (15.6 MB) | [m4b](http://sylvaine.parakaproductions.com/audio/podfic/SH/%5BSH_BBC%5D_shatter_%26_drown_%28mresundance-author_sylvaine-reader%29.m4b) (14.2 MB) 

Or you can listen to it right here (thanks [](http://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://paraka.dreamwidth.org/)**paraka**!): 


End file.
